The love of men and a woman
by thedragonlovesfeniks
Summary: Sasuke was angry and wanted to make Sakura pay. But she was happy and loved. And they will always protect her
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive and kicking and one with the story

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The love of men and a woman

One

_That bitch, that fucking bitch_. Sasuke walked furious trough the village. Thinking of Sakura who should have been his concubine, his possession. But instead she ran away and not long after that the famous copy nin went missing. And the village blamed him for the disappearance off the copy nin. Sakura wasn't that bad, but the copy nin was powerful and their first protector.

_I will get her and make her pay. I'll make her scream en beg for her life. The whole of this pathetic village blames me for Kakashi disappearing._ "O Sasuke sent the copy nin after Sakura. What will we do without the copy nin."

Sasuke reached the gates off Kohona and stared into the distance. After an hour he went back to the Uchiha compound. And started planning the retrieval off Sakura and Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, Tsunada thought of ways to get Sakura and Kakashi back in the town and to ask forgiveness. She knew she made a stupid mistake to force Sakura to become the concubine of Sasuke. She remember all the time she and Sakura where training and how much she enjoyed Sakura's company. But she realized it too late and it cost her dearly.

Sakura was happier than ever. She lived in Rain country. She was loved and cherished. Her father was with her and he also found a new love. Noting could get her of cloud nine. When she walked in the hallway more often she would feel a large hand grab her and pull her against his broad chest. The Akatsuki thanked every god they knew off for their luck. Their sister found a good man and they had the love of a beautiful strong loyal woman. A woman they would never betray.

Sakura was in the hospital room refilling the stocks. **You know that we are the luckiest woman to walk on this planet. **_Yes I know and I thank the gods for every single day. _**But when are we going to the next level with our hot and cut Akatsuki! **_Next level? What do you mean next level? _**Well when a man or men loves a woman…. **_O gods shut up, just shut up. Hmmm well maybe we could go further. I mean I do love them and I know they love us. _**Exactly, it's normal to go a step further. And maybe a baby? **_Well that is too soon, I mean it's just a couple of months. _**Hmm yeah a baby can wait. **_Duhh._

"**Forest fairy?" **_"What's wrong you're all red in the face?" _Zetsu looked worried at his Forest fairy. Sakura looked up to Zetsu and smiled "Nothing is wrong Zetsu my love, really nothing is wrong." Zetsu walked up to Sakura and captured her lips in a loving kiss. **O gods he really knows how to kiss. **Sakura was glad that Zetsu held her close, because her legs refused to support her any more.

Zetsu and Sakura broke the kiss to catch their breath. But soon after Zetsu started to kiss her jawline and descended down to her neck. Nipping playfully at her white flesh. "O Zetsu don't stop, I love you so much." At these words Zetsu held her even closer and start whispering sweet nothings in her ear. **"My beautiful forest fairy I love you so much that the thought **_off leaving us kills me." _"Never, I will never leave!" Sakura and Zetsu held each other close and never wanting to let go.

Zetsu and Sakura were interrupted by Kisame, who gently toke Sakura out of Zetsu arms. He kissed her full of passion. His eyes were full of love for his beautiful angel. Never was he accepted as a lover by a woman. But Sakura didn't mind the way he looked or how he acted. She just loved him. "What is this talk of Sakura leaving us Zetsu?" **"Nothing, **_just stupid fears." _"Don't be afraid I will never leave, I love you guys too much." Said Sakura and the look she gave to both man was filled with love.

Kakashi saw the interaction between Sakura and two of her lovers and was glad. His little girl found good men, who loved her and took care of her. He just hoped that Kohona wouldn't interfere. But in the back of his head he knew that soon or later Kohona would come. He just hoped that they were ready, when Kohona came.

All right her it is my first chapter a sequel to The love her and she will be loved.

Please tell me what you think of it.

Love Dragon


	2. Chapter 2

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The love of men and a woman

Two

Round midnight _Sakura_ bolted up from her sleep. It was a nightmare a terrible nightmare. _O kami, o kami. _**Shush sweet me; it was a bad dream, noting more.**_ But it was so real, Sasuke was so real. He, he beat me and he, he….._**I know, I know, but the creep isn't here. We are safe. **_I don't__think I be able to go to sleep again. _**Well we could go to one of the men. **_Would they think it's stupid if I come and said I can't sleep because of a bad dream? _**Neah, they will welcome us with open arms and hold us till morning comes.**

Sakura got up and went looking for one her men. Sakura made a very cute picture is her green shorts en shirt. Her shirt had picture of a kitten and it said love me, I'm cute. She walked to the room of Kakuzu. Knowing that he was in the base, and probably would be still awake.

"Kakuzu?" Sakura looked through a crack of the door. Kakuzu looked up and walked straight to Sakura. When he saw her in her cute pj's, he really had to fight back the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. "What's wrong my beautiful Hime?" He led Sakura in his room and to his bed. "Hmm this sound strange, but can I sleep here?" "I, I had a really bad dream and I don't want to be alone right now." Kakuzu said noting and just held Sakura close. After a minute or so he could muster himself to say "sure you can stay here." "And will you please hold me close? "Asked Sakura with a pleading voice. She didn't want to look straight at him. Scared that he would reject her. "Of course I will hold you through the night."

Kakuzu turned down the lights and held her close as promised. With some mild persuasion, Sakura told him her bad dream. Kakuzu made a mental note to tell this to the others, before he started to comfort Sakura. He started to plant butterfly kisses to every part of her soft skin he could reach. Sakura didn't know that her Akatsuki agreed not to go further, until Sakura was ready. They all wanted to love through the night, but with her experience with boys and a very overzealous dad. They didn't want her to things she wasn't ready for. Soon Sakura felt relaxed at drifted to sleep. But not before she told Kakuzu how much she loved him.

When Kakuzu woke up in the morning he found out that Sakura liked to cuddle. And he didn't mind it a bit. The others were a bit jealous when they heard it, but they were also glad that Sakura came for comfort to one of them. The dream on another hand was disturbing. Not long after that Pein ordered Zetsu to go to Kohona and check it out. Kohona caused Sakura more than enough pain and they will protect her against all cost. What Zetsu found out was quit disturbing. He went back to the base so fast like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

"**Sasuke is planning revenge on **_our forest fairy. He is mad at her,_** for leaving him." "Tsunada want's Sakura and Kakashi **_back. But they all think of her as _**weak." **The last word came out like venom. How anyone could think of his forest fairy as weak wasn't worthy enough to live. Pein looked thoughtful at Zetsu and spoke long last. "We will inform our allies, we well tell our Anbu's of Kohona. They will do everything in their power to keep her safe."

In the time Sakura lived at the base, she helped the allies of Rain country. She trained new medics. Healed so many Shinobi's. They saw her pain of the betrayal of Kohona. They saw to love Kakashi had for his daughter. They saw the love the Akatsuki held for Sakura. They saw the love Sakura held for the Akatsuki and her father. But they saw the love she had for everyone she helped. She didn't care what your religion was; she didn't care if you loved a man or a woman. As long as you loved each other. And they loved her for that, because so many suffered under high strong believes. Each and every one vowed so protect, their healer, their angel of mercy and love.

When the word arrived of Kohona and Sasuke plan. Each and every one made sure that around that Rain was safe and that no words come over unwanted borders over their Sakura. When they told Sakura of the plans of Kohona and Sasuke they were afraid she would cry. But instead of that she just said "let them come and i will show them how weak I am."

Living safe with the Akatsuki didn't stop Sakura from training. She became faster and strong. She didn't just practice with Kakashi and the Akatsuki; she also practiced with many skilled Shinobi from Rain and other countries.

_I really can't believe Kohona. First they want me to become the concubine of the creep. And then they want me to come back. What the hell. _**We were the best medic ever seen, we are better then Tsunada. And now they feel the absence of us. And the creep, well he is a creep and wants us for revenge. **_I hate them I really do hate them. _**You and me both, sweet me. But to talk about something nicer and hotter and cutter. How about to find one of our men and kiss him silly. **_What, euhmm yeah let's find one. _**O finally if got such a good influence on you. Go on let's find one and kiss the lucky bastard silly.**

With that said Sakura went to find one of her men and kiss him silly. And the lucky bastard was Hidan. Hidan didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't complaining for sure. _I have to find someone to sacrifice later on to Jashin. _Hidan lifted Sakura from to floor and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked with her to a couch to give her the attention she deserves. Kakashi saw the thing and was torn between leaving them alone or to go to them and rip Hindan's head of. Lucky for Hidan, Konan was there and she made sure that Kakashi attention was brought on to her. Konan was really glad for Sakura and her brothers and she couldn't wait to become an aunt. So with all the love in her heart she helped them to get Kakashi distracted. And she loved the attention she got form Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The love of men and a woman

Three

Sakura was in a good mood, a very good mood. Hidan was just wonderful. The bad dream from last night didn't bother her so much she knew she was strong and her loved ones would protect her. They made Sakura promise that when she went out, that one of them would go with her.

Sakura was busy checking the vials of potions in her cabinet. Konan lay lazily on the bed watching her young sister. _I'm a very lucky woman. Finally another woman at the Akatsuki. A woman how loves my brothers. She brought a man along how became my true love. And she became my friend, my sister. Who is looking worried? "_Sakura what's the matter honey?" "Hmmm, o nothing big Konan. I need to get some herbs to create more pain reliever. Again." Said Sakura annoyed. Konan couldn't help but snicker at the young girl's reaction. "Well, come on Sakura. Let's go the greenhouse to get the herbs you need."

After Sakura and Konan collected all the herbs needed. Sakura looked herself up in her lab to make the pain relives. She knew if she didn't look the door, they would come in to harass her. After a few hours she was finally ready.

Meanwhile at Kohona. Sasuke was fuming. _Nothing, no sign of Kakashi or Sakura. Where can they be? How the hell can a girl with pink hair hide? And Kakashi is a pervert he has to have his icha icha paradise. _Sasuke went over to Naruto to complain again over Sakura and Kakashi.

"Teme, give it a rest, Sakura isn't coming back and neither is Kakashi! And know what this is your entire fault. If you didn't want Sakura as your concubine, but as your wife instead. Then she would be married to you already and perhaps already pregnant." Naruto was always convinced that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke. He even made sure that no other men would look at her or tried to ask het out for a date. In his mind Sakura and Sasuke was a couple. It never came to Naruto that this behavior was just one of the many reasons Sakura went away eventually.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a sadistic smirk on his face. "You know Dobe, your wright! I let Tsunada make it public that I want to marry Sakura. That this whole concubine idea was stupid. She wil hear about this and come back to me." _Wife or concubine it doesn't matter, she will pay. _

Naruto looked relieved. "Finally, teme! All this time I made sure that nobody would touch your girl and now you're doing it right." Naruto start dragging Sasuke to words the Hokage tower to deliver the good news to Tsunada. When Sasuke heard what Naruto had been doing all this time, he just laughed and punched him on the solder, just before he said: "ill race you to the tower."

After Sasuke and Naruto explained everything to Tsunada, she made sure that the announcement of Sasuke went in to the world. _Well we only have to wait and Sakura will come back to us. Of course there will be punishment for her. But after that she will be married and Kohona will have their medic back. _Tsunada was quite pleased with the explanation of Naruto and Sasuke. Now she doesn't have to send her Shinobi out to find Sakura. She would come back on her own.

The news of Sasuke pleading to Sakura to come back. To forgive him for the stupid Concubine story and to become his Wife. Spread like wildfire to all of the Shinobi countries. The allies of Rain country shook their heads in disbelieve that Kohona was that stupid.

Sakura was walking through the village of rain with Deidara. They didn't needed a thing, but Sakura just loved walking through the village and look at the shops and stands. Sometimes they sold rare herbs. Deidara loved to walk through the village what accept him without any questions. And he just loved to spend time with Sakura. They were holding hands and made a lovely picture. Out of nowhere a few Anbu's reappeared with a scroll. "Forgive us, Angel-Hime but we received news out of Kohona." Curios Sakura accept the scroll. She read it and became whiter than snow. "Sakura love what's the matter un." Asked Deidara alarmed. Sakura handed the Scroll to Deidara. That Deidara became mad is an understatement. **"That filthy bastard, that fucking village. I will blow that pathetic excuses of a village to pieces un. And I feed Sasuke bastard my clay and blow him up first un." **The Anbu intercept the rant of Deidara "My lord, Leader-sama wants to see you and Sakura right now."

Sakura was still whit as snow when she and Deidara reached the conference room. _What the hell, does Kohona really thinks that I will come back. _**Yes. **_But I hate Sasuke, I don't love him. And becoming his wife. _**I know, we would rather swim in a river full of piranhas dressed as a steak. **_No I have rather Sasuke swim in a river full of Piranha dressed as a steak. _**Kami, your mean, Kami I love it. **

Sakura didn't notice that all the people looked worried towards her. All of her men where there, her father and Konan. But also the heads of the Rain Anbu, The alley Kage's. Pein didn't care what people would think. His love was worried and perhaps scared, because of Kohona. "Sakura love, are you alright?" Sakura looked up and saw the worried expressions of her loved one's. _They love me, without question. _**Yes and we love them back. **"I want Sasuke dead, I want him tortured." At these words the others smiled and replying in union. "Your wish is our command, Angel-Hime."

The word went soon out that the Angel-Hime wanted Sasuke dead. No alley had a problem with that. The Unicha clan wasn't remembered fondly. Only Itachi and Madera where the exception. They blamed the stuck up clan for the deaths of many loved ones. Women were treated like slaves by their husbands. And getting a divorce was no option. Only death saved the women from that live.

Back at Kohona. Sasuke couldn't wait he was so sure of his self. He was so sure that Sakura would ran straight back to him. Naruto and the rest of Kohona were too blind to see that Sasuke was a dreadful man and a marriage to him would be the end of any woman. Ino started to question his behavior. Not in public but to words her teammates. They decided that if Sakura would come back, they would hide her and talk some sense in her. And yes than they would say their goodbye's and help her escape once more.

Ino was pacing in her room. The love of her live Chouij looked worried at her. "Ino love there is no way in Hell that Sakura will come back. Just because the bastard is willing to marry her. Don't worry so much." "It's not that, Chouij. I, I treaded her dreadful before she left. I was so stringed in things what seemed imported then. And in the end I lost my best friend." Chouij walked up to Ino kissed her full on the lips and said "no worry, we will see her back once and then we can ask for forgiveness."

Again Sakura woke up due to a nightmare. **That was a bad one. Sweetie don't cry. Come let's go and find a hubby. **_I want Pein. _**Okay sweetie lets go to his room then. **Sakura walked up to his room. Pein had felt already that Sakura was coming to him. He felt that she was distressed. He was worried and glad at the same time. Worried because she probably had a nightmare again, but glad that she decided to go to him for comfort. When Sakura entered his room she was pulled in a warm embrace. "A nightmare again, beauty?" whispered Pein. "Yes and it was horrible." Sobbed Sakura against his chest. "Don't worry my goddess; he will not get his filthy hands on you." Pein picked Sakura up, bridal style and carried her to his bed. He started to kiss her worries away and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. Soon Sakura was sleeping peacefully. "No don't be afraid my goddess. He will pay and so will the fools who come between us and our revenge." Pein wrapped Sakura tightly in his arms and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up with a smile on her face. _They are great. I'm so lucky. I wish I could do something for them. _**Well we could tell them that we love them. And kiss them and perhaps bring the tings to a next level. **_I really don't tell them that often that I love them more than life itself. Yes it's time that I tell them in person. _**Good girl, why don't we start with mister handsome right next to us?** Sakura moved closer towards Pein and started to kiss and caress him. Pein woke up feeling aroused beyond anything else. He felt how Sakura was kissing him of the face and chest. Caressing his face and arms. He looked up to Sakura. When Sakura saw he was awake. She moved even closer than possible. "Pein, my love. I love you so much. Thank you for being there for me, for loving my just the way I am." The first response Sakura got was a kiss filled with love from Pein. "Sakura my beauty, I will never leave your side. I will protect you forever." After that the kisses became more heated, until they heard a big explosion. Followed by a screaming Deidara. Pein Kissed Sakura on her forehead. _Well let's start the day with a cold shower, and then kill Deidara and probably Madera too. _He smiled when he saw Sakura walking towards the door with a worried expression on her face. _Kami, where the most lucky men in whole world to have the love of Sakura. She will not be hurt by the bastard or Kohona._ With that Pein started his day.

Yep it's time for Sakura to get closer towards her hubby's. Well tell what you think.

Love Dragon


	4. Chapter 4

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The love of men and a woman

Four

Kohona waited for Sakura and Kakashi to return, but there was no sign, no rumour that she was traveling back home to Kohona. Patience wasn't a virtue of Sasuke, when the days went by and nothing of Sakura or Kakashi, the more irritated Sasuke became.

"Teme cool down a bit, will you. We don't know where Sakura and Kakashi are. Perhaps they didn't hear the good news yet." Said Naruto with confidence in his voice. Sasuke looked at Naruto: "Are you sure dobe that they come back. What if Sakura found someone else? What is Kakashi is that person." The thought of Kakashi and Sakura together, made Sasuke sick to the stomach. "Hell no Teme, Kakashi sees Sakura as his daughter and Sakura see him as her father. As soon as Kakashi hears about the good news, he tells it to Sakura and takes her back home, so she can marry you and give him lots and lots of grandchildren." Naruto was so sure of that, He never saw the truth. He was right about the kind of relationship of Sakura and Kakashi. But Kakashi held no big love for Kohona.

Meanwhile somewhere in Rain country. "Kakashi my love are you alright?" Konan looked worried at her lover. He was not himself. He always looked for danger and wanted to protect her 24/7, next to Sakura. Konan didn't mind it a bit. Sakura was a little sister towards her and Konan knew how Kohona treated her and Kakashi. Kakashi looked up towards Konan and pulled Konan on his lap. "There is something off, my blue flower. It doesn't make sense that Sasuke wants to marry Sakura now. I'm afraid, that when we don't show up at the gates of Kohona, they will search for us." Konan saw the worry in his eye. She kissed him gently on the nose and whispered "don't worry, Sakura will be protected. We will not let you go, without a fight." Konan and Kakashi stayed seated in each other's arms and looked at the stars.

In the Hokage tower sat Tsunada looking in to the distance. An Anbu approached Tsunada. "My lady. I bring you news. There is still no sign of Sakura and Kakashi, but there are some activities round Rain Country. The Kage's of the allied countries went without a good reason to Rain Village. There are rumours about a female they want to protect. They say that she is like a Goddess, kind and caring and just as powerful." "What kind of power? "Asked Tsunada. "Nature listens to her and does her bidding. The animals protect and help her." "Hmm, keep your eyes and ears open. If you have more news I want to hear it." Ordered Tsunada. _Would that be you Sakura? Why didn't you tell us? Well I know why. I'm so sorry. What have we done?_

Sakura was walking in the forest by herself. She needed a few plants; what didn't grow in the greenhouses at the base. At the time no one was at the base so she went alone. She knew that in the forest she was safe. She did leave a note just in case. _Well it is nice to be one my own again in the forest. _**Yes it is nice, we love them but sometimes they are a handful. **_And now we can look for the plants in peace. _**O look there is one!** While Sakura was picking the plants she needed, she was greeted by differnt animals. She even healed a wolf cub from a nasty cut on his flank. Sakura was in her own world and she didn't notice that it was getting dark. The Akatsuki on the other hand did notice that it was getting dark and that Sakura wasn't back yet. Pein received a message from an Anbu that a Kohona Anbu was seen at the border, collecting rumours round Sakura. The rumours were lucky only about her abilities and not the way she looked. Finally they felt Sakura's chakra approaching the base.

Sakura entered the base and went straight to her lab. She needed to take care of the plants. When she made sure that everything was all right. She went to kitchen. She knew that it was past dinnertime, so she just wanted to make a quick sandwich. **It's quiet, it's too quiet. **_Yeah, I don't like it. O boy were in trouble aren't we? _**Yep, start practicing your puppy dog eyes. **_Remember the last time we did that! _**Yes, but do really want them to shout at us. **_No, o boy. Should I do a pouty lip as well? Perhaps a few tears. _**Good idea. **_I always have good ideas. _**Just keep telling yourself that end perhaps someday you will believe it. **_Meanie. _**Dahm, feel all that chakra coming towards us. Wow they were really worried. Perhaps we should do things differently. No puppy dog eyes, no pouty lip no tears and get the hell out of here.**

Sakura was glad that she discovered many secret passage's at the base. She was tired and hungry and wasn't in the mood for overprotective lovers. Unfortunley for her, Madera knew about the passages too and the sneaky bastard was waiting for her. Yes he was worried about her, but he knew that she could take of herself. But he also knew that Sakura was unaware of the Anbu of Kohona at their borders.

Sakura made u turn to the right and straight in Madera's waiting arms. "Hello Love, missed me?" Madera asked before he started the kiss her senseless. **Well that is one way to do it. **Sakura snuggled closer to Madera and moaned of the intensities of the kisses. "O I do love those wonderful sounds you make." "Hmmmm, Madera, stop it." Moaned Sakura. "O, No my cherry blossom, I'm not planning to stop any time soon."

After a heavy kissing session. Madera took Sakura to the living room. "Sakura my love, listen very carefully. Anbu of Kohona has been seen at our borders. And he was collecting information, about the woman we are protecting." Sakura became quiet and pale as a ghost. While Madera was explaining everything to Sakura the others came in the living room. When they saw Sakura sitting on the chair pale as a ghost, their worry and yes they were a bit angry, washed away. "Sakura?" said Pein. "Don't worry; they will not take you away. The Anbu doesn't know that we are protecting you. And we will make sure that they never find out." Sakura looked up and just said: "How?" Pein sat beside Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. "There will be a start of new rumours. The woman we protect is going to travel back home. The Anbu shall follow the rumours, but he will find nothing." "See, my love. They will not take you away from us. "Said Madera. Sakura could just nod.

**Sweet? **_What if Sasuke doesn't believe the Anbu? _**Well the first question is, will he hear it. **_What is he hears it. _**If he hears it, it will not be sure that he will come to us and is he come's. Well not onley the Akatsuki will protect us. Kohona can't do a thing. **_It's not Kohona what worries me the most. It's Sasuke and if Sasuke comes so will Naruto. And, and ….. _**O sweet, Naruto is an idiot. He is your protection not worthy. I always believed that he was the reason we couldn't get a date. Or that everyone believed him about the time's he had to safe us. **_Sigh, but I still care about him. _**Perhaps Zetsu can find out what he was doing all along. **_We will ask him that in the morning. _Sakura fell asleep and this time she didn't had any nightmares.

Around midnight, Kakashi and Konan returned from their mission. After the debriefing. Pein told them about the Anbu and the plan to get the attention away from Rain. Kakashi could only pray that Sasuke or Naruto would hear about this. Kakashi knew dam well that thanks to Naruto Sakura didn't had a fair change at the Leave-village. And he told this to Konan and Pein. "Kakashi, my love. You need to tell Sakura that. She needs to know the truth." Kakashi and Pein looked at Konan worried. "But will that not hurt her more, sis?" Asked Pein. "Well, yes it would hurt her. But she love's Naruto as a brother and didn't see that he was the one who was causing her trouble. Well next to the bastard, that is." Stated Konan. "Alright." Said Kakashi. "I will tell her that in the morning."

The next morning Kakashi took Sakura out for a walk. He told her what Naruto was doing to her back in Kohona. Sakura sat under a tree and started to cry. Kakashi held her close and whispered how proud he was. How she was the most beautiful, strong and powerful woman in the whole of the world. After a half hour Sakura stopped crying. Looked up to Kakashi and gave him the most beautiful smiles her ever seen. She hugged him back and told him how lucky she was to have him as a father. She would never let him down.

"Sakura, please be care full when you go out. Just watch your back and take one of the man or Pakkun with you." Asked Kakashi. "All right dad, I'll take Pakkun with me when I go out." Said Sakura. "Why not one your lovers?" Asked Kakashi. "Because sometime they drive my insane. And looking for plant and herbs while they are kissing the living daylights out of you is quit hard." Stated Sakura. Sakura looked with a huge smile on her face, when Kakashi started to chock on thin air.

**That bastard, he ruined our life. I'll rip his demon out of his body with my own bare hands. I will force feed him Ramen until he explodes. **_No we will do nothing like that. _**Why not he deserves it. **_No we will tie him on a chair and pull his hairs out one by one. We will burn the ramen for his face. Well get a Karin clone and let him sit on Naruto's lap and let tell him that she loves him. She will tell him that she is pregnant. And then a Hinata clone will appear and let her tell him that she hates him. _**O my Kami, I love you. Forget the Akatsuki marry me instead. **After that remark inner and outer Sakura started to laugh.

Back at Kohona. Naruto got scared. He didn't know why or how. But something deep inside him told him that there was hell to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear dobe, dome one is after me!" Yelled Naruto. "I was walking to the training grounds and I just felt so scared." Naruto started to ramble about the scary feelings he had on his way to the exercise fields. Sasuke start to zone out. _I wonder where Sakura is, she could just stop is rambling with one look. _"He dobe are you even listing to me." Asked Naruto irritated. Sasuke looked to Naruto and said: "Not after the first five minutes, you where rambling something about people you want to kill you." Naruto was ready to kick Sasuke's ass, but he was interrupted by Kiba. "He bunch idiots, Tsunada wants to see you." After that Kiba turned his back at the boys and went away. He really hated the guy's. They were the reason that Sakura and Kakashi went away. Sakura was a real friend. It was a shame that he hadn't seen it sooner. Kiba looked at the sky _Sakura I hope where ever you are, that you're happy._

Naruto and Sasuke went to see Tsunada. Or one they were quiet, thinking the same thing, perhaps she has news on Sakura. When the boys stepped in to the office they were greeted with a very irritated Tsunada. Even Naruto knew that calling her Baa-chan right know was a death sentence. The boys greeted Tsunada polite and waited het orders. "You two idiots are going to country of mist. There you pick up a scroll at the temple of mercy. You will return immediately to me and give me the scroll in person. No questions asked." Barked Tsunada. "Tsunada-sama, is there any news on Sakura and Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke. When Sasuke and Naruto saw Tsunada face, filled with rage and sorrow, they got a bit scared. Of course they didn't show it. "No, I haven't heard a thing about Sakura or Kakashi. Now leave!" Sasuke and Naruto didn't need this to be told twice and left immediately.

Sasuke and Naruto where travailing high speed to the country of mist. They reached the temple of mercy in a record time. They received the scroll and went back to Kohona. As soon as they left the temple on o the monks released a messenger eagle. The eagle went straight to Rain. When Pein received the message he just smiled. _Well, well. So Kohona is on the move and they received the scroll. The Anbu of Kohona shall soon be out on a goose chase. _

After Sasuke and Naruto handed the scroll over to Tsunada. Not long after two Anbu's went on a mission. After a week they returned. Nobody knew what their mission was. But after the debriefing, Tsunada was in a really bad mood. _It was a priestess, a freaking priestess. No perhaps it was Sakura who the Akatsuki was protecting. Well that means back to square one with Sakura and Kakashi. We can safely assume that they will not return, just because the Unicha wants to marry Sakura. Well that's no big shock, can say I can blame them. But how do I get them back._

About noon Kiba, Ino, Tenten and Lee askedpermission to see Tsunada. Tsunada thought strange that they asked permission instead of coming straight in. She looked at the four waiting for them to start talking. Ino stepped forwards and bowed to Tsunada and started to speak. "Tsunada-Sama, We may know a way to get Sakura and Kakashi back in Kohona out of free will. But it will take a lot off grovelling at their feet. By now, everyone in Kohona knows what a great medic Sakura is. There is also talking that she even could do more." Kiba started to take the conversation over. "There is a place Sakura loved more then everything. In that place grew many rare plants, plants how don't grow their normally. After Sakura left, the plants started to disappear. Now everything is back normal there." Kiba stepped down and Tenten started to speak. "When I was looking or one of my kunai's. I overheard Naruto and Sasuke talking. It seems that Naruto made us all believe that Sakura was weak and still pinning after Sasuke." Lee stepped up and said: "I never believed those stories, Sakura and I trained a lot together. And after that she needed to heal me. Unfortunately I wasn't there, when she was treated like dirt." The last sentence was filled with venom. Tsunada looked sad and ashamed to believe all those lies. While her herself always trained with Sakura. Tsunada looked up to the four and said: "The council and I have a lot to discus. I will call you later." With that the four Shinobi's went their way.

Sakura was walking with Pakkun in the forest. She needed more herbs and plants. _Just peachy, don't go alone in the forest Sakura. We while go with you. And when I need to go there. O no Sakura not now. We need to train, eat or whatever. Don't they understand I need those plants now! They live a short time span and the way they go through my potions. _**Easy Sakura, take it easy. Perhaps everything went to fast. I mean how often you hear of love at first site and in this case whit multiple men. They love us, but we moved in quickly. **_Because they were nagging at us. _**Yeah all right they did that. Perhaps we should give them some time. **_All right who are you and what have you done to mu inner. The inner I know and love saws things like get those fine arses. _

Pakkun was looking at the young pup and shook his head. _Humans can be so stupid about the easiest of things._ Pakkun didn't mind to go with Sakura to the forest, he loved her. She gave the best tummy rubs. But sometimes humans just rubbed him the wrong way. "You know Pup; Human males are sometimes just plain stupid. You should give them more space and lese attention. That way they can figure it out by their selves." Barked Pakkun against Sakura. Sakura looked thoughtfully to Pakkun and asked. "Should I leave the base?" "No you can stay there it is much safer there and I don't trust Kohona. But just leave the men be, Pup." Pakkun looked up at Sakura and saw here thinking hard about his words. With a deep sigh Sakura looked at the dog and whispered; "You're right, I leave them be."

Sakura took Pakkun advice by heart and let them be. O she still talked to them kissed and cuddled with them, but she did distance oneself. Just so that she could figure things out by herself and so could her men. Slowly they started to notice that Sakura was creating a distance and they didn't like it a bit. Kisame was never really loved by a woman after his transformation. He decided to take the bull by the horns. He finally found someone how wasn't scared off him and loved him, just plain and simple.

Kisame found Sakura working in the hospital room. Quietly he slipped in to the room and looked the door. Sakura was so absorbed in her work that she didn't hear Kisame enter. Kisame hugged Sakura from the back. Sakura was startled first, but when she noticed it was Kisame she relaxed in his arms. "What are you doing, Kisame?" Asked Sakura. Kisame looked at her and turned Sakura around. And then he kissed her with all the love he had for her. Sakura grasped on to Kisame, His kisses was just intoxicating. Kisame stopped kissing her and asked: "Why are you putting a distance between yourself and us?" Sakura saw and heard the hurt. She smile sweet to Kisame and said: "You needed the space to get used to me living her and needing time and attention from you." "And I will wait for you as long as needed." The love for him and the others was so overwhelming. Kisame didn't know what to do first. Kiss the living day lights out off her and then drag her to the others or drag her to the others and then kiss the living day lights out of her. He chooses the first option. After he made sure Sakura was a puddle off goo in his hands. He whispered in her ears that never ever have to wait again. He picked Sakura up and to the others and explained what Sakura had told him. After that each and every member made sure that Sakura understood very well that they loved her, that they needed her and promised to spend more time with her.

Sasuke was tired of waiting, Sasuke wanted to find Sakura right now. He knew he could not do it by himself. The others were giving him the cold shoulder. So he went to Naruto. Naruto quickly yes to his plans. They wrote a note to Tsunada, explaining to her that they went out to look for Sakura and Kakashi. When Tsunada read the letter, she went cold around her heart. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thinking, talking in her mind, white Zetsu_

**Inner talking, black Zetsu**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The love of men and a woman

Six

Sasuke and Naruto were looking for Sakura and Kakashi. They found nothing, but then they heard rumors about rain country. Naruto decided that they should check things out. Sasuke agreed. After six day's they arrived at rain village. They used a henge on them self so that now one would recognize them. Because Naruto was hungry they want to a ramen shop. It was also the best place to listen at the local gossip. But despite the henge and how careful Naruto and Sasuke were. ANBU of the rain had their eyes on them.

Their leader Pein had ordered them to keep a watchful eye on the hidden village of leaf. Just to make sure that Sakura would stay safe. The mission itself was considered an honor for the ANBU of Rain. Sakura was important to them; she saved a lot of lives of their comrades, their friends and their children. So when Sasuke and Naruto left Leaf in the dead off the night. They were watched 24/7.

When they arrived at Rain country, Pein ordered the ANBU to let Naruto and Sasuke pass. He made sure after consulting with Kakashi that everything they saw or heard was carefully staged. And it worked. After a few day's Naruto and Sasuke left. But that what they didn't knew, was that a little bird (literally) told Tsunada she could find her missing ninja's. After a day's of travel Naruto and Sasuke were greeted by the ANBU of leave and taken back home.

"BAKA'S FOOLS, WHAT HAPPED TO YOUR BRAINS." Tsunada was not pleased (understatement of the year) with the two of them. Sneaking in to Rain country could cause a war. And that was the last thing she needed. "But baa-chan, we heard rumors about a great healer in Rain". Naruto whined against Tsunada. "And! There are more great healers in the world". "If you were seen and caught, o kami the trouble, a war and the Akatsuki would have finally got the fox-demon". Tsunada looked straight in the eyes of Sasuke and Naruto. And with a voice off authority she said:" you will stop your search after Sakura and Kakashi". "We are working on a plan to get those two safely back in Leaf". After that Tsunada dismissed the boys and went back to her work and sake. Leaving the boys wonder what the plan might be.

Pein was pleased to hear that the boys left Rain without a clue about Sakura. Pein was working on some paper work until a timed knock was heard at his door. Pein looked up from his work and notices Sakura's chakra signal. He granted Sakura entry, when Sakura stepped in his office Pein noticed the pained and sad look on her face. He stood up and quickly walked towards Sakura, swept her in his arms. He took her to a nice looking armchair next to a window in his office and murmured sweet nothings in her ear. "My sweet, my angel, what is wrong? Are you hurt?" Sakura started to cry and buried her face in Pein's chest. For a second Pein didn't know what to do. He quickly regained his composure and hugged Sakura tightly to his chest, kissed her on top of her hair and begged Sakura to tell him what was wrong. Sakura looked up with het tear stained face. "I'm so sorry Pein. I just wanted to give you and the others their space back." "I talked to Kisame and I heard that you were worried about my behavior towards you. I didn't mean it. I just wanted to give you time and space. Everything is moving so fast". Sakura was rambling on and on. Pein closed his eyes and smiled. They were worried about the distance Sakura was creating. But so just did it for them. Not that is was necessary. The just loved her and wanted to know everything. Pein stopped Sakura's ramblings to kiss her on her lips. He looked her in the eyes and said: "Sakura my love it is all right. I understand, but please understand that I, no we need you, more than you can think". After that Pein started to kiss Sakura again and deepened the kiss. Until Tobi decided that it was his time to spend with Sakura.

Days became weeks and no word from Kohona. Until a simple merchant decided to trade with the people from Leaf. The merchant was pleased, life was good. The women in Kohona liked his merchandise and it was almost time for him to head back home. Back to his lovely wife and daughter. They were the light in his life. He lived a simple life and didn't need much. Onley his loved ones. But there was a time he lost almost his beloved wife and daughter. Both got really sick and nobody knew what was wrong. Well that was until she came, she knew what was wrong with his wife and child and healed them. From that day on he vouched that no one would hurt the pink haired goddess. He heard the story how she and her father came to Rain and that Leaf didn't treat her right. So the merchant decided that it was quit all right to listen to the gossip of those Women if it would help her. After a long day he went for a nice drink at a bar. And there a overheard a few very drunk ninja's.

"Forehead doesn't know what hit her", slurred a drunk Ino. "I mean just a few little things and Sakura will be back at Kohona". Kiba looked up from his sake and slurred "Oi keep your big mouth shut". "No one has to know that Sakura and Kakashi will soon be back in Kohona, because we know the second important thing off Sakura". "O just shut it both of you!" Tenten looked quit pissed. "You don't know if someone is listing to your drunken stupor." After that Tenten dragged the drunk assess of Kiba and Ino out of the bar and back home. The Merchant knew enough. He went quickly to a friend for one of his message birds.

Pein was mad, no Pein was beyond mad. He called all of the Akatsuki back to the base. This will not be overlooked. Kohona went too far. Now the will know to full force off the Akatsuki and friends. It was a very busy days at Rain. Kage's of befriended city came and went. ANBU send on high classified missions. When Sakura went in to the town of in to the woods, she was never alone. Kakashi or one of her Akatsuki was with her 24/7. After Pein received the message from the merchant in Leaf he went straight to Kakashi and told that Kohona wanted to use something imported to Sakura against her to get her back and with Sakura also Kakashi. Pein wanted to know what it was, so he could make sure that it would get corrupted by leaf. Kakashi didn't know what it could be so important for Sakura that she would return back to Leaf. Kakuzu went to Sakura and explained the situation.

**What the hell they want us back and they are willing to use the second most important thing against us! Those losers, what the hell. Let's go and kick their assess just for the hell off it. **_No let them try to use him against us. Hell if they approach him, he will kick their assess. And he will have help from the others. _**O, yeah. I want to go to him I want to see it with our own eyes. **Sakura started to smile malicious. _O Kami, help me I love that smile on her face_. Kakuzu could look think how much he liked that smile on her face.

I'm so sorry for not writing for so long, but I had a terrible time. Lost my job, luckily I found something else. But the worse off all the death of my grandfather. For all you send me a review thank you.


End file.
